MADNESS: La locura del Duque de Stohess
by K Guz
Summary: Gracias al beso de un demonio, el Duque Smith tenía bajo a sus pies un sin fin de mujeres, incluída entre ellas la mujer que le hizo el ser despreciable y lujurioso que era en ese momento. Secuestrando a montones hasta formar su harem, nada parara la locura lasciva que lo corroía. [Eruri] [Ereri] [Levi fem] [Angst] [Oneshot] [#FuerzasCharlyLand]


_Para Charly Land, pequeña recuperate pronto..._

¡ANTES DE LEER!

 _Buenas noches, tardes, días... bien si ya me leen algunas de mis historias sabran que soy devota del Ereri, así que, como tal, esto no es un Eruri al 100%. ¿Como lo digo? Es un fic siguiendo a Erwin y habra algunas cosillas con Levi y eso, pero en si la shipping de este fic es Ereri. Sin embargo, no lo acapara todo, mas que ser un Ereri o Eruri este fic es por y para Erwin... sin mas... les dejo el resto a ustedes..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo solo use el nombre de sus personajes así como algunas locaciones de su obra original y nada más. Madness of Duke Venomania es interpretado por Gakupo (VOCALOID), este fic esta inspirado en esta canción, si desean escucharla son libres de hacerlo... n.n

 **Este fic contiene:** [Oneshot] [Eruri] [Ereri] [Otras ships, una que otra crack, solo se hace mención y nada más] [Levi Fem!] [Angst] [U. A.] [OOC] [Songfic, aunque no sé si llamarlo puramente uno, pero si esta inspirado en una canción]

 _Espero este oneshot les sea de su agrado, disfrutenlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Curiosamente nació de un pensamiento caótico mientras recordaba a Lujuria de FMA: Brotherhood, y pensé "¿por qué no hacer a uno de mis homos-mata-titanes como el Duque de Venomania?". Pero no me pareció del todo convincente hasta que me enfoque en Erwin como protagonista..._

Sin mas a Leer...

* * *

 _ **MADNESS**_

 _ **"La locura del Duque de Stohess"**_

 _Capítulo Único_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

En Stohess soltaba el rumor de un hombre que con sus encantos y solía seducir a cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino. De buen porte y una familia prestigiosa, Erwin Smith era su nombre. De tan solo 27 años de edad se había hecho de una mala fama que, si bien llamaba la atención de muchos, le hacía temblar a cualquiera que se le acercaba.

Heredero al título de _Duque_ , el joven Erwin a sus 25 años comenzó con su enfermizo juego después de ser herido sentimentalmente por una joven de casta noble de la cual se enamoró a primera vista. Una joven que le rechazo cruelmente y sin razón aparente.

Erwin, desesperado, quería conseguir el amor de esa doncella de finos cabellos azabaches y piel de porcelana. No importaría el costo. Vendería su alma si era necesario para conseguir seducir a esa mujer y hacerla rendirse a sus pies, pues el amor que tenía hacia ella no era puro, ni por asomo se le acercaba. Era un amor enfermizo y toxico… la deseaba, mas no la amaba como presumía.

El demonio frente a él, le dijo con una sonrisa…

«Sera tuya esa mujer, así como las demás que se te acerquen y todas y cada una de ellas se quedarán aquí a tu lado sin poder irse, sin embargo, ninguna te amara… todas se verán atraídas a ti, pero embrujadas, para nada fijadas en tu podrido ser.»

No le importaba el resto, solo deseaba a esa muchacha de ojos como la luna, la quería a ella… sin importar que.

Acepto sin más y pasado el tiempo se dio cuenta de que las palabras de aquel demonio eran ciertas. Poco a poco durante los últimos dos años, varias jóvenes del pueblo cayeron rendidas ante él, desde la más atrevida y lujuriosa prostituta hasta la más devota y santa religiosa.

Era imposible no poder apartar el mirar de sus ojos azules e hipnóticos ni de su voz presuntuosa y coqueta que envolvía a las mujeres en un sutil y profundo sueño donde veían nada más que a él y solo a él como un ser perfecto.

Desde rubias hasta morenas, ninguna faltaba en su harem de lascivia y del cual no se molestaba ni un poco en abusar de sus preciadas prisioneras que más que sentirse atadas o secuestradas, se sentían en el cielo.

El lívido se sentía en el aire nada más el duque ordenaba pasar la noche con una o con dos de ellas…

Afuera, mientras, los rumores se esparcían. Las muchachas secuestradas iban en aumento, todas de diferentes clases y de diferentes familias. La primera de todas, la costurera del pueblo, Petra, quien fue llamada por el duque hacia un años y medio atrás. Le siguió una bailarina de un cabaret de nombre Sasha. La viuda del pueblo, reconocida por su alegría y excentricidad, Hanji… y así se sumaron hasta hacerse con más de quince mujeres. Claro que, a ninguna nadie lo extraño. Ni mucho menos cuando la joven Charle, una aprendiz de monja, fue llevada a tan tenebroso castillo. La gota que derramo el vaso fue la desaparición de la hija de la familia más rica de Stohess, Levi Ackerman.

Y ahí estaba ella, con su delgada y grácil figura, cual muñequita de porcelana sentada sobre las sabanas color purpura de una gran cama. Su cabello negro se desenvolvía hasta la altura de sus clavículas y usaba nada más que una fina bata que dejaba al descubierto sus delgados hombros y transparentaba el sonrosado de sus pechos.

Sus ojos, una vez fríos y serenos ahora se mostraban vacíos. Cada vez más cerca de parecer un espectro por su pálida tez, de no ser por el creciente sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y en los labios rosados.

−Es hora de bailar… −murmuró el duque relamiéndose los labios mientras veía con superioridad a la pobre chica de tan solo 18 años de edad completamente ida y sin lograr articular palabras. −No tienes idea el tiempo y la intensidad con la que he esperado este momento.

Sus ojos se ensombrecían mientras tomaba con violencia a la joven. Sin pensarlo había manchado la piel de aquella doncella que no hacía más que gemir bajo los embrujos del duque.

Pasado semanas del secuestro de la joven Ackerman, otra víctima era necesaria, pues tan delgada y joven chica no le servía ni para el comienzo de sus ataques de celo. Ninguna le bastaba de hecho, ya le estaban aburriendo. Entonces, como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, ante él, una hermosa joven de piel bañada por el sol se acercó al castillo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho a ver a tal preciosura de largos cabellos color rojizo frente suyo, usando un hermoso vestido color esmeralda, como sus ojos, que le marcaba la cintura realzando su esbelta figura.

«Deliciosa…» −Pensó el duque al verle el cuerpo, pese a que no mostrara mucho por la estorbosa forma de tan espantoso −para él− vestido.

− ¿Desea entrar? −sugirió el duque Erwin con una amplia sonrisa, tendiendo su mano hacia la joven pelirroja como todo un caballero.

Bajo el flequillo que se asomaba en su rostro, la muchacha sonrió y asintió, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho y se dejó hacer por el duque quien gustoso la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo. «Encantadora.» −ronroneó en sus adentros al sentir un cosquilleo causado por la pelirroja. Y cuando menos lo espero un fuerte dolor lo envolvió.

− ¡AH! −gritó apartando a la chica de un empujón.

Apretó su pecho con fuerza, casi demasiada, volvió la vista hacia sus manos y logro verlo… las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a fluir por entre sus dedos hacia el suelo, manchando su traje blanco y negro oliva. Su boca pronto se vería igual que sus prendas después de unos minutos. Con rabia, apretó los dientes sin poder creer aquello… ¿estaba muriendo?

− ¿Qué sucede Duque? −murmuró una voz masculina en el castillo. −Creía que me invitaría a bailar.

Erwin alzó la vista y se fijó en la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas quien, con odio en la mirada, se deshizo de la cabellera larga y rojiza para dejar así su único y corto cabello castaño.

− ¡UN HOMBRE! −bramó Erwin, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras el dolor lo atacaba.

Levi Ackerman había rechazado al duque años atrás porque ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre, ese hombre era descendiente de la realeza de Sina y casualmente el hecho de que secuestraran a su prometida no le hizo gracia, en lo absoluto. Y así mismo, Eren Jäger, disfrazado de mujer, entro al castillo del Duque para tenderle una trampa y así matarlo con sus propias manos. Porque nadie, absolutamente ¡NADIE! Se atrevería a tocar a su preciada Levi, ¡JAMÁS!

Ese era el pensamiento del joven Jäger mientras volvía apuñalar al duque hasta que, en vez de sangre de él, broto un líquido negro y apestoso… solo entonces las muchachas encerradas en las habitaciones lograron despertar de su largo sueño.

Todas aturdidas y desesperadas salieron corriendo por dónde venían los gritos del duque y los insultos del joven aristócrata que lo apuñalaba a sangre fría. Entonces Levi apareció entre ellas, con los ojos negros y llorosos, corrió hasta Eren y le abrazo. Eren se apartó del abrazo para abrir las puertas del castillo y liberar a todas las doncellas del castillo.

Erwin, seguía sin creerlo… todo se había derrumbado por un simple deseo maldito y ahora las palabras de aquel demonio se cernían en sus venas vacías, nadie le quería y nadie se preocuparía por su sufrimiento.

Comenzó a arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta la gran puerta para ver de lejos a esa joven mujer, la causante de sus males.

− ¡L-Levi! −Jadeó el duque, extendiendo su mano al aire.

Ella volvió la vista hacia Erwin, para verle con odio y repugnancia. Solo entonces Jäger se llevó a su prometida y Erwin comenzó a llorar. No lo había entendido hasta ahora… el ver su vida pasar le había hecho entender ese sufrimiento peor que las puñaladas en su cuerpo…

El rechazo duele y ahora lo entendía, y entonces, El Duque de Stohess no murió desangrado… murió de desdicha por el rechazo de su amada.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
